paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherbet and the Sun Probe
Summary The retro rockets fail on a manned mission to retrieve matter from a solar prominence, putting the spaceship on collision course with the Sun. Thunderbird 3 and Thunderbird 2 are sent on a dual mission to transmit a radio signal that will remotely activate the Sun Probe's retros. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Virgil Tracy * Brains * Braman * Rubble * Rocky Episode (A large rocket standing on a launch platform. The voice of the launch supervisor is heard.) Colonel Benson: Attention. Solar control centre to all personnel. 35 minutes to lift-off. Solarnauts will take up boarding positions. Colonel Benson: Ground check complete. Solarnauts embarked. Lift-off minus 24 minutes. Solarnauts taking up lift-off positions. (Inside the crew sitting inside the solar module.) Colonel Harris: A-OK? Solarnaut Camp: Check. Solarnaut Asher: Check. Colonel Harris: Solar Module to Solar Control. Commander Solarnaut Harris reporting. Module first check, A-OK. Colonel Harris: Less than eight minutes to go. Colonel Benson: Twenty million pounds thrust and steady. Gantry retraction green. One minute 10 seconds to lift-off. Solar Control to Commander Solarnaut Harris. We're all rooting for you fellas. Colonel Harris: Thank you, Solar Control. Colonel Benson: Sixty seconds to lift-off. Stand by to release fuel injectors. Stand by, Solar Module. Thirteen seconds. Commencing final countdown. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, full power! Lift-off. (The rocket lifts off.) (In the IR lab, Brains and Rocky were testing Brain's latest creation.) Brains: Now, uh, Braman, I'm gonna test your secretarial characteristics. Now, tell me, what are my appointments for today? Braman: 9am - monitor electronic telecast from Cape Kennedy. 11am - check Thunderbird 2 alarm system. 1pm - have supper. Rocky: Gee, Brains, your robot is sure improving. Brains: Yes, Rocky, but he's still late with his responses, I'm afraid. Rocky: Yeah well, what I came to say was, when you're through, there's a very interesting programme about the Sun Probe on the air. Brains: Very interesting, Perhaps if I taught him chess it might improve your mathematical powers. (Scene cuts to the three solarnauts inside the cabin.) Solarnaut Asher: "It's fantastic! Our instruments are reducing the sun's glare ten million times." Solarnaut Camp: "Yes, and it's still powerful." Colonel Harris: "Let's take a look at the limb we're gonna shoot at." (Camp flicks a switch and the sun appears on a screen in front of them.) Colonel Harris: We'll be going into orbit in 38 minutes. Solarnaut Camp: That's the tricky bit. If we miss the orbit, we could end up in the sun. Solarnaut Asher: Internal temperature rising. Colonel Harris: Increase refrigeration two steps. Solarnaut Camp: Phew! That's better. It's an awkward thought, but without that little gadget we'd simply melt away. Solarnaut Asher: Orbital firing, 90 seconds. Colonel Harris: Right. How about those radiation figures, Camp? Solarnaut Camp: I have them, Frank. All at phase six. Colonel Harris: That's swell. We're gonna be OK. Solarnaut Asher: 30 seconds to orbital firing. Colonel Harris: Stand by to fire retros. Solarnaut Asher: Orbital path, ten seconds. Colonel Harris: Right. Stand by. Five, four, three, two, one... Retros! Great! We're on correct orbit. Check radiation and temperature levels. Solarnaut Asher: Temperature, A-OK. Solarnaut Camp: Radiation, A-OK. Solarnaut Asher: Twenty seconds to firing time for probe. Colonel Harris: All systems on probe are green. Ten seconds. Solarnaut Asher: Firing controls are go. Colonel Harris: Five seconds. Four, three, two, one... Ignition! (As the exterior shot of the rocket to show the front part separating from the main. Brains and Rocky were watching the news.) Television Reporter: We have just heard that the probe has collected the matter from a prominence. It is now on its way to rendezvous with the main ship. The solarnauts are in excellent condition. Wait, the probe is being collected now. Just look at this tel-radio picture! But wait, this just in that in picking up the probe, the main ship has locked its course. The tracking stations report that the spaceship is heading on a collision course with the sun! Stay tuned to this channel for minute to minute information. Brains: We better get Virgil, Sherbet and Rubble here now. Rocky: FAB. (At the IR HQ lounge.) Rubble: Did you heard it? Rocky: I surely do. Virgil: Have you figure the problem yet, Brains. Brains: Right. Now, as a safeguard, the Solar Control Centre on earth can send a radio beam to fire the ship's motors by remote control. Sherbet: Why on earth they didn't do it? Brains: Because, Sherbet, they're probably trying that right now, but I have severe doubts whether their beam will penetrate the radiation either. The transmission range of Thunderbird 3 isn't powerful enough. I think Thunderbird 2's transmitter would stand a much better chance. Virgil: Well, that would apply if both craft were at ground level. Rubble: Alright, me and Rocky will go in Thunderbird 3. Rocky: Right, let's go Rubble! Virgil: Whoa! Not so fast, pups! All I just wanted to say is don't scratch it or else Alan's gonna freak. Rubble: We'll do, Virgil. (As Rubble and Rocky got geared up, suited up and got into Thunderbird 3.) 5 4 3 2 1 (As Thunderbird 3 blasts off.) Rubble and Rocky: Thunderbird 3 is go! Category:Mighty Pups